BioTale and UnderShock
by TechnoKino
Summary: BioTale: Frisk goes missing and Sans decides to track her down, taking a plane as it crashed into the ocean, Sans decides to explore Rapture and help Atlas out, who knew he would find his baby bones in the same city? Undershock: A Little Sister has fallen down into the Underground, without her 'Daddy' she is defenceless luckily a funny skeleton is a good replacement.
1. Chapter 1

Guys I have a new fanfic idea which could make for an awesome AU and I am slightly surprised of how little there is of this crossover.

I was playing Bioshock Infinite and some times I'll take a break in the game to write or draw, then I was like 'huh...Elizabeth and Sans kinda have the same powers.'

No joke Elizabeth has tears and Sans his shortcuts, but also the whole time thing.

But that's not the idea, I have 2 story sets in mind, I may do both depends on which seems better.

I have 2 name ideas as well BioTale or UnderShock, kinda like the sound of BioTale better.

But Story idea 1:

After Frisk freed the monsters, instead of living with Toriel they set off on their own path.

But Rapture takes kids from the surface, those with no family and Sans losses contact with Frisk.

He catches a plane, sadly it's the same plane Jack also boards.

Luckily for Sans he has his blasters and aborts the plane before it could crash.

Now for this story to work we have to believe either Jack dies in the crash or never makes it to Rapture cause Sans takes the bathesphere to Rapture.

Atlas will try to get Sans on his side (doing the whole wife and son thing).

Sans will then find Frisk with a Big Daddy (pretty early, in the room where Jack would get the Shock plasmid)

He takes out the Big Daddy (guys blaster vs Daddy, yeah Daddy got no chance)

But finds out Frisk has become a Little Sister (I am not making a Frisk female, just what they are called)

That is as far as I have got.

Story idea 2:

A Little Sister fell down (don't need an explanation why or how she fell just roll with it), she only has her syringe with a little bit of ADAM in it.

She leaves the ruins (not gonna spoil how) and of course meets Sans, now Sans is short and fat (no offence Sans).

He'd look like a mini Big Daddy, the Little Sister thinks he is and before Sans can defend himself or stop her, she stabs the needle into his soul injecting the ADAM into him.

At first nothing seems to happen but Sans soon finds out, he can't stop following the child.

Sadness will be a BIG thing here.

What do you guys think?

Would you like a Bioshock/Undertale crossover story?


	2. BioTale Chap 1

**BioTale Chapter 1**

* * *

Long ago, two races ruled over the Earth: Humans and Monsters.  
One day, a war broke out between the two races and after a long series of battle, the humans were victorious.  
The greatest of their magicians sealed the monsters to the Underground with a magic barrier.  
Many years after the war, in 201X, a human child climbs Mount Ebott for their own mysterious reason.  
Their name was Chara, the King and Queen's son Asriel heard their call and took them home.

* * *

"Mom?"  
"Yes my child?"  
"We've already heard this story..."  
"Oh...I'm sorry..."  
"Yeah in the end, Frisk saves all monster kind and they come to the surface"  
"yeah Tori, kids are right...pretty boring story"  
"UNCLE SANS!"  
"Oh and YOU have a better one?"  
"yep...okay kids gather round and listen up, this is a story of a skeleton, a child and a lighthouse."

* * *

Not too so long ago, after monster kind was accepted, children around the world began to vanish.  
It was always orphaned children, kids who had no family...or worse parents who would sell their kids.  
Frisk...decided to go on their own path, they decided not to stay around saying they had places to go.  
Course being the skeleton that I am, I kept in touch...but one day, they never picked up the phone.  
So, I got worried began to search around and ask questions.  
I got on a plane to some place, can't really remember where, doesn't matter cause the plane never made it.  
Some guy had a gun, I couldn't stop him...I was er...a little...well...

* * *

"Ahhhh!" screams were heard as Sans sat half asleep in his chair "heeeeey can I get more ketchup over here?" Sans asked a fleeing flight attendant, this made Sans sigh as he stood up "fine I can get it myself..." he said walking toward the emergency plane exit and tugging the latch open sending him flying out and crashing into the ocean.

* * *

"Hahahaha, Uncle Sans is that really what happened?"  
"yeah...not one of my better moments..."

* * *

Sans was snapped out of his half drunkenness the minute he hit the water he used his blaster to help him reach the surface, Sans saw the plane overhead as it crashed into the sea, he felt guilty that he couldn't help the people on board...but now he was trapped...in the middle of nowhere.  
Wait...was that a light?  
The blaster began moving toward a light and Sans spotted a lighthouse...well there must be SOMEONE here to tell him where he is, as soon as he stepped onto the ground he made his blaster vanish he noticed how creepy looking the building seemed, but he needed to get back to searching for Frisk.

He entered the lighthouse "hello?" Sans said soon noticing the door behind him close making him turn sharply, suddenly lights began to turn on, when he turned back he almost jumped 'out of his skin' if he had any that is, there was a huge, bronze, statue face of a man and a red banner that said 'No Gods or Kings. Only Man.'  
This made Sans scoff "heh...whatever ya say weird statue thing..." he said, as he walked down some stairs soon spotting a strange looking submarine, it was either this or go back out and wander the sea...yeah he would rather risk the mysterious submarine.

Sans entered and pulled the lever, he turned back when the door closed and the sub began descending after seeing that the sub already went 18 fathoms a screen came up blocking his view "oh cool a movie...anyone got any popcorn?" he asked mainly to himself to keep himself somewhat entertained.  
The screen began playing what Sans guessed was an advertisement, he noticed the man had fire on his fingertip but before he could question it more a voice started almost making him 'jump out of his skin' once more.

Seeing the familiar man on the screen "I am Andrew Ryan, and I'm here to ask you a question." Sans wished he could retort but it spoke too fast as the picture changed to a man sweating and a farm in the background "Is a man not entitled to the sweat of his brow?" the picture changed again to a man getting attacked by a bird of some sort and a building in the background "'No!' says the man in Washington, 'It belongs to the poor." then it changed to another picture of a large hand coming from the sky toward the man and a church like building in the background, "'No!' says the man in the Vatican, 'It belongs to God." then again it changed...zzzzz...

* * *

"SANS!"  
"huh what?"  
"You fell asleep"  
"sorry...but that's what happened"

* * *

Sans had fallen asleep, truth be told this was a pretty boring speech and he couldn't care less "'No!' says the man in Moscow, 'It belongs to everyone.' I rejected those answers; instead, I chose something different. I chose the impossible. I chose..."  
Sans began to wake up as the screen came down and his eyes widened at the impossible.  
"Rapture" Sans couldn't believe it, he ignored the rest of the boring voice "how is this possible?" he asked himself "a city underwater...my dad would be so jealous, puts his work to shame" he said staring at the still impossible suddenly Sans heard a new voice from the radio.

"The lighthouse is lit up like Hellfire. Looks like some kind of plane crash." Sans stared at the radio, at least there were people in this city, he then heard another voice on the radio different to the one before "We're in the middle of the Atlantic Ocean, how could it be?", "I don't know. But you best get over there, and be quick about it. The Splicers are coming." Sans tilted his head he never heard of 'Splicers' before "You've gotta be kidding! How do you know someone's even coming?", "Because we've got a bathysphere on its way down. And that means we've got company."

Sans noticed that the sub had started ascending, after quite awhile of ascending it soon surfaced as the male voice began saying "O-okay, just one more minute...the 'sphere-the 'sphere is coming up now..." then the other voice replied "Johnny, security's banging off all over...get a move on!", Sans saw a man slowly backing away from a...what the hell was that?

* * *

It looked...human but messed up...well he couldn't just sit around and watch a man be killed "Please, lady...I didn't mean no trespass. Just don't hurt me...", Sans made bones fire from below the attacker as she was killed making the man turn and his eyes widened in fear. "OH GOD...OH GODS" the man shouted quickly running away, Sans wasn't going to stop him..."Would you kindly pick up that shortwave radio?", Sans sighed as he picked it up "I don't know how you survived that plane crash, but I've never been one to question providence. I'm Atlas, and I aim to keep you alive." Atlas said, Sans had to almost laugh "thanks but uh no thanks, I'm just looking for a map or some exact

co-ordinates of where I am" he replied through the radio.

Atlas paused for a long while "who the hell is this?" he asked, Sans stared...strange...it was almost like the man was expecting someone else "what...never heard a voice before?" Sans asked "n-nevermind...listen I need your help" Atlas replied, Sans sighed on a normal day he wouldn't help...but today he's feeling generous "what with?" Sans asked curiously.  
"I've got a family. I need to get them out of here. But the splicers have cut me off from them. If you can reach them in Neptune's Bounty, then maybe, just maybe...I know you must feel like the unluckiest man in the world right now, but you're the only hope I'll ever see my wife and child again. Go to Neptune's Bounty...find my family...please."

Sans sighed "okay...Atlas...I'll help ya" he said as he put the radio in his jacket and stepped out of the bathysphere, he walked up a small flight of stairs then noticed some rubble blocking a door, using a bone attack he cleared the rubble and ducked underneath it, his eyes widened as a flaming sofa was kicked down, he summoned his blaster who flung the chair back up.  
Sans then began to walk up and the man seemed to pause in fear, "what the hell is that?" he asked sounding scared for his life not wanting to attack the strange looking creature, "now that's rude, but I'm not going to hurt ya..." he said soon noticing the locked door.  
"hm...looks like it's short circuited" Sans said sure he could have asked the man for help but when you have a blaster well you don't exactly need it as it fired off the door from the other side and made it vanish, he began to walk through the tunnel enjoying the view, the ocean was amazing...he still couldn't believe a city like this existed.  
He didn't have long to enjoy it as the tail end of the plane was heading for his tunnel he quickly summoned a lot of blasters outside to stop the plane as it began to slowly sink downwards.

Sans panted heavily, he had to be careful with his magic...he continued on his way...he passed another room noticing a needle that held a some blue goo like substance, he took out the radio "heya Atlas, I found a uh needle thing it's got something blue in it...what is it?" he asked curiously.  
"Oh...it's what we call Eve, it powers plasmids" Atlas replied "what the hell are plasmids?" Sans asked "Plasmids changed everything. They destroyed our bodies, our minds. We couldn't handle it. Best friends butchering one another, babies strangled in cribs. The whole city went to hell." Atlas replied, Sans's eye sockets went black he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

* * *

Sans dropped the needle and continued on into the next room spotting a lift as he pressed the button making it go up, "so...this place...how messed up is it?" he asked Atlas "...very...and it's all thanks to Andrew Ryan" he replied, soon the lift stopped and Sans heard a woman singing "When your daddy's in the ground, mommy's gonna sell you by the pound. When your mommy's up and gone, you're gonna be the lonely one. When you are the lonely one, no one will be there to sing this song. Hush now...Mommy's gone and daddy too."  
Sans being careful and quiet noticed the lady by a pram 'oh Asgore, is there a baby there?', Sans really wished he could avoid the woman but without seeing what was on the other side of the door he couldn't use his shortcuts "heya miss" he said as the lady turned madly and started to swing at Sans, he turned her blue his right eye glowing blue and his left black "now, now I don't want to hurt you, I'm going to leave you and your..." he said nearing the pram and seeing a pistol.  
"uh...baby...alone" he said as he passed through the open door and released the woman from his hold, he really needed to find some ketchup...Sans heard noises from downstairs which he wasn't going to risk investigating he was already low on magic.

Sans entered the toilets and found an opening on the gents side, he went through it and his eyes widened at the sight it was Frisk before Sans could yell out her name Atlas interrupted "You think that's a child down there? Don't be fooled. She's a Little Sister now. Somebody went and turned a sweet baby girl into a monster. Whatever you thought about right and wrong on the surface, well, that don't count for much down in Rapture. Those Little Sisters, they carry ADAM - the genetic material that keeps the wheels of Rapture turning. Everybody wants it; everybody needs it.", Sans saw Frisk as she hummed a tune while stabbing a corpse with a strange looking needle device.  
Sans quickly made his way across, no matter what he had to get to Frisk, he went down the stairs and was stopped by a locked door, Sans's eyes went black when a man came into the room, as Frisk drank from the syringe not wanting his baby bones harmed he summoned a blaster as it sent the man flying and Sans teleported into the room "Frisk...it's..." Sans began to say but he had used up his magic as he fainted the last words he heard before blacking out was "MR BUBBLES!"

* * *

 **Well I'm giving you guys both, I think BioTale may be more popular but I think UnderShock will get more interesting as well.**

 **Also Rapture is sort of like Underfell in a way, people are mad, and how 'right and wrong on the surface' doesn't count, I'd love to see someone do an Underfell version and how they would react XD**

 **FUN FACT: Frisk was originally going to appear at the Medical Pavilion but because Sans had to use a lot of his powers I've decided to introduce her now as it is more believable.**

 **Also a guest asked why this wasn't taking place in Bioshock 2 and there is a reason, mainly because the story isn't as easy to follow.**

 **I don't want Sans having to work with someone which is why Jack isn't here, Delta's story is too involved it's easier with Bioshock 1 if you believe Jack didn't survive the crash.**


	3. Chapter 3

**UnderShock**

 **I am going to do both, UnderShock won't be lengthy chapter wise, but will have more chapters than BioTale**

* * *

Boredom...that's what Flowey was feeling right now, bored.

No new children have fallen down the hole in a long time, Flowey was waiting near the entrance to the ruins hoping to catch the last fallen child.  
Flowey heard a sound of crying, he smiled time to start the act, he waited for the child...and waited...and waited.  
'What the hell is taking that child so long?', Flowey could still hear the kid crying so he groaned he was sick of waiting, he made his way toward the crying child.  
He soon spotted what looked like a little girl, she was wearing a tattered pink dress and carrying some sort of syringe, "howdy" Flowey said, the girl hearing the voice turned and Flowey's face changed from happy to terrified.

The child's eyes...bright gleeming yellow...they, they looked j-just like...  
"H-Howdy...there, your n-new" Flowey said nervousness in his voice the child seemed to stare into his very soul, "kid, your kinda scaring me with the...creepy face" he said again.  
The child stared silently, before she screamed loudly, Flowey ducked underground as the child scared him off, noticing the flower gone the child moved on, without her 'Daddy' around she had to be careful and quiet, she had to find her 'beddy time' or her 'Daddy'.

The little girl had walked far into the ruins, most of the monsters avoided the girl, her eyes were scary enough and that syringe she was carrying...well, it was enough to make them feel threatened.  
The puzzles that were normally activated were not, so the little girl continued on her path, she soon reached a dead looking tree in front of a small house, maybe 'Daddy' was in there?

* * *

The little girl began to run toward the house "Mr Bubbles?" the girl said before pausing at the door opening and seeing a goat lady walk out "oh...child, I'm sorry are you okay?" she asked, the child backed away in fear this wasn't 'Daddy' "it's okay my child, I am Toriel, guardian of the ruins, there is no need to be scared of me" Toriel said kneeling down.  
Toriel noticed the child's tattered dress "are you hurt, do you need healing?" she asked concerned, the little girl didn't feel safe, this was a stranger...where was her 'Daddy'?  
"MR BUBBLES!" the girl yelled hoping her 'Daddy' would show up, Toriel stared a little confused "um...who is Mr Bubbles?" she asked, the girl gave no answer as she just cried in fear, Toriel frowned "do not cry little one please" she said reaching out to the child, she screamed and in instinct plunged her syringe straight into Toriel's soul, Toriel gasped loudly and paused as she felt her soul drain.

The little girl didn't like hurting this angel but this angel was going to take her and hurt her, soon Toriel's body turned to dust and the little girl had some purple liquid in her syringe bottle, the little girl knew she would have to drain the bottle before putting more Adam in it for her 'Daddy'.  
The little girl began to drink from the syringe until it was empty, she felt a new sense of power in her, for now it was not important, she stuck the needle in her arm and drained out some of her Adam for 'Daddy'.

* * *

He couldn't be far, she could feel him close by...she entered the house and found her way to the ruins door, she could feel him more strongly, he was close.  
The little girl opened the door and found herself in a snowy forest, she shivered a little cold but her 'Daddy' wasn't far she could feel him watching her, she walked forward "Daddy?" she said wondering why he was hiding...was this a game of hide and seek?

The little girl continued walking, ignoring the stick on the ground and even ignoring when it snapped without warning, she giggled when she heard something following her as she reached a bridge, she stopped hearing the slow walking approaching "human..." the male voice said making the little girl smile, it was him.

'Daddy'

* * *

 **Okay I am ignoring Bioshock 2's Little Sister vision, it would mean I'd have to explain EVERYTHING differently and I'm not good at that.**

 **The Little Sister only say's a few words so they are put in 'these', also yep I just killed goat mama.**

 **There is a good reason for that though, which will be told in later chapters.**

 **Next chapter we will meet Big Daddy Sans and PAPYRUS!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Undershock**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

Sans always loved greeting the humans like this "don't you know how to greet a new pal?" he asked going as slow as possible to instil fear into them, it makes the whoopie cushion SO much more funny "turn around...and shake...my hand" Sans continued.  
In an instant the girl turned and leapt into Sans in a tight hug this confused Sans "uh kid...heh...your brave" he said the other children either acted in fear or surprise, he's never had one hug him...and so tightly "as much as I love hugs kiddo I-" Sans started before hearing soft crying.

Even though he was a skeleton, Sans didn't have a empty heart "hey it's okay" he said starting to brush the girl's hair "did...something happen in those ruins?" he asked but the girl didn't seem to respond to his question which was very worrying...was she deaf maybe?  
Sans tried pushing her off but the girl had a grip of steel "okay kiddo that's enough" he said, the girl didn't understand wasn't 'Daddy' happy to see her?  
Maybe 'Daddy' needed a reminder, holding the needle syringe in her right hand she aimed directly for Sans soul and...Sans's eye sockets widened as he felt a stabbing pain...well he just fell for the oldest trick in the book, he laughed slightly "kid that's...cold" he said knowing any minute he will fade away...but...he wasn't.

* * *

He didn't feel the pain anymore...he felt...strange, feeling the girl hug him so tightly gave him a strange sense of...joy?  
Like back when Papyrus was just a kid...Sans didn't like this emotion but the girl released her hug giving a small smile, Sans...was silent...he couldn't say a word...why couldn't he say anything?  
"Let's go Daddy" the girl said giving a giggle, Sans wanted to say 'I'm not your dad' but his mouth spoke strange words, "yes sweetie" and began to follow her...Sans was thankful that he could think...maybe over time he could gain control, what did this girl do?

* * *

Sans stopped in his tracks his sockets widening seeing his brother, he quickly stopped the girl thankful he had some form of control back...as long as he was thinking about her safety, "uh sweetie hide behind that conveniently shaped lamp" he said pointing to the lamp.  
The girl nodded as she ran and hid behind it just as Papyrus walked in "sup, bro?" Sans asked as Papyrus glared at him in anger "YOU KNOW WHAT'S 'SUP,' BROTHER!" Papyrus yelled making the girl shiver in fear and Sans could feel her fear, he had to stay calm..."bro...can you speak quieter...please?" Sans asked.  
Papyrus blinked "sorry...but it's been eight days and you still haven't..." pausing for some effect "recalibrated. your. puzzles" he stated one at a time, "you just hang around outside your station, what are you even doing?" he asked as Sans mentally chuckled oh this was going to be fun maybe the girl would like it too..."staring at this lamp. it's really cool. do you wanna look?" he asked.

Papyrus growled again and began stomping his foot angrily it almost made the little girl laugh...this angel was funny "no, I don't have time for that!" he yelled, "what if a human comes through here?" he asked not giving Sans enough time to answer "I want to be ready, I will be the one, I must be the one, I will capture a human!" he said before stopping his stomping and began to pose "then, I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS..." he declared "will get all the things I utterly deserve, respect...recognition...I will finally be able to join the ROYAL GUARD!" he yelled still posing.  
The girl really liked this angel Sans felt more calm maybe...that protective feeling was just a one time thing "people will ask, to, be my, 'friend?'" Papyrus asked hopeful but Sans didn't get to answer not that it mattered "I will bathe in a shower of kisses every morning." Papyrus said happily.  
"hmm...maybe this lamp will help you." Sans said knowing his brother wouldn't take the hint "SANS!" Papyrus yelled shocking the girl into fright once more and Sans felt that feeling to protect he probably shouldn't mess around so much "you are not helping! You lazybones!" he yelled back to stomping his foot once more, "all you do is sit and boondoggle!" he continued his tyraid, "you get lazier and lazier every day!" he finally finished.  
Sans couldn't resist a pun..."hey, take it easy. i've gotten a ton of work done today." he said "a skele-ton" he said winking, he then turned to the right and winked at nothing "SANS!" Papyrus yelled again stopping his stomping, "come on. you're smiling." Sans said feeling his calm lazy self again.  
"I am and I hate it!" Papyrus declared angrily before sighing "why does someone as great as me...have to do so much just to get some recognition..." he said once again Sans couldn't resist a pun "wow, sound like you're really working yourself..." Sans said pausing "down to the bone." he finished, the little girl couldn't help unleash a giggle as Sans once again turned to the right and somewhat shrugged at nothing "ugh!" Papyrus said annoyed "I will attend to my puzzles...as for your work?" he asked readying a pun of his own "put a little more, 'backbone' into it!" he said and began laughing "NYEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH" then walked away, but he rushed back for one last "HEH!" before leaving again.

* * *

Sans sighed "ok, you can come out now." he said as the little girl rushed back to Sans "angel funny" she said seeming happy as Sans glared at her "listen...sweetie" he said getting her attention...he had control enough to make sure she didn't lay a finger on his brother "if you so much as harm my brother...you will have a bad time" he said making the girl frown and start tearing up.  
Sans gasped as he felt a stinging pain in his soul what did this girl do to him?  
"Does Daddy...hate me?" the girl asked as Sans covered his chest "n-no...I'm sorry...I...D-Daddy was joking..." he said as he felt the pain slowly fade when the girl smiled "Daddy funny too...let's see the angel Daddy" she said starting to walk where Papyrus went.

Sans sighed he couldn't believe the trouble he was in...he hoped maybe...this was a bad dream, the girl gave off a scream causing Sans to rush forward and without thinking he summoned a blaster and fired he heard a scream then a shattering noise of a soul.  
*YOU WON!  
*You earned 10 XP and 20 gold.  
*Your LOVE increased

Please...let this be a dream...

* * *

 **BioTale Chapter 2 will be posted sometime today or tommorrow since I am almost finished.**

 **So here we are guys and...already Sans killed someone.**

 **I am ready to be bombarded by Sans fans (I LOVE HIM TOO!)**


	5. BioTale Chap 2

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

"Uncle Sans...what happened?"  
"hold your horses kids, gotta build the tension."

* * *

"Daddy?" Sans heard the familiar voice as his strength was returning, the first thing he saw was Frisk looking at him with a sad face, Sans groaned "Daddy don't move" she said as Sans tried sitting up but still weak "Daddy need Adam" Frisk said as she came close to him.

Sans stared "adam?" he asked before he could question more he felt a stabbing pain in his soul, he looked down and saw the needle of the syringe in his soul, Sans sighed "heh...really kid?" he asked not daring to cry at her betrayal "do you hate me that much?" he asked closing his eyes.  
Frisk stared "Daddy will be okay" she said as she started to inject the red liquid into his soul, Sans's eye sockets widened as he felt a strong surge of power, he noticed that his HP was rising as well, he had suffered on that 1 HP for a long time...this 'Adam' stuff must be similar to the Determination Alphys used.  
Frisk then took the needle out, true that it stung but Frisk just saved his life "thanks sweetie...next time tell me when your going to stab me" he said as Frisk gave a smile.

* * *

Sans finally had a closer look at Frisk, the only real difference was her eyes, they had changed to this bright yellow and her skin seemed more pale too "are you okay sweetie?" he asked as Frisk nodded "Daddy okay?" she asked, Sans laughed slightly "yeah your dunkle sans is just fine...no need to call me daddy okay?" he said as Frisk just smiled "come on Daddy, time to see angels" she said quickly starting to rush off.  
Sans quickly stopped her with a blue attack "now, now Frisk...you gotta stay close to me" he said placing Frisk on his back "right...let's go and save this man's wife and child then we get out of here" he said taking out the radio "heya atlas...where am I heading?" he asked "...what?" Atlas asked, "heh...ya know your named atlas...like the...map thing" he said, "oh...it's a joke...sorry not so good with jokes boyo" Atlas replied sounding a little frustrated.

"heeeeeey sans is my name, making jokes is my game" Sans replied "...wait...Sans...like Comic Sans?" Atlas asked, Sans began to move "yep" he replied "wow...what kind of parent names their son after a font?" Atlas asks, Sans seems to laugh "it's a family tradition, my bro is named papyrus, my dad was named gaster...like aster ya know?"  
he replies.  
"Well...guess it doesn't matter what your name is as long as you save my wife and child" Atlas said, Sans spotted a few humans in the water seeming to loot from a metal...thing, Frisk seemed scared by the humans luckily he could teleport to the ground and avoid them, Sans noticed an open gate and a sign 'Neptune's Bounty' "that's where we're heading kiddo" Sans said.

* * *

He started heading toward the gate but it closed and an alarm sounded "security alert in progress", Sans sighed would he ever get a break, he used his shortcuts bypassing the gate "heh...when will they learn hey kiddo?" he asked as Frisk giggled "Daddy strong" she said making Sans blush blue, the radio came on "It's Ryan! Goddamn Andrew Ryan! He found us! Dammit! He's shut off all access to Neptune. There's another way to get there...head to Medical!" Atlas said.

"no need" Sans replied "i got through heading to neptune's bounty right now" he said "...wait...WHAT!?" Atlas asked "but...the security alarm" he said, "oh right...I got shortcuts" Sans said which only made Atlas more confused "is this another joke?" he asked, "nope...but if ya like jokes so much" Sans replied.  
Atlas groaned "please don't" he replied "i got a ton of em...a skele-ton" Sans said as Frisk giggled "oh lord, that's not funny" Atlas replied "atlas...I'm gonna make you love my jokes, when we meet I got a whoopie cushion with your name on it" Sans said making Frisk giggle more "I'm not looking forward to shaking your hand Sans" Atlas replied.

* * *

Soon Frisk and Sans arrived at Neptune's Bounty "where we heading atlas?" Sans asked "Me family's in a submarine hidden in the foundation of Fontaine Fisheries. I'll meet you there." Atlas said, "cool..." Sans replied, Frisk struggled "Daddy, angel" she said pointing to a dead body, Sans seemed to sigh "really frisk?" he asked as Frisk nodded.  
Sans led Frisk to the dead body and placed her down Frisk began to hum as she stuck the needle in the body and began to extract more of that 'Adam', Sans just kept his eyes open for anyone who would try to harm his kid, after about twenty minutes of Frisk humming she was finished and drank some of the Adam from the bottle "Daddy want some?" she asked, "nah i'm good kiddo" he said.

Sans picked Frisk back up "right lets head to fontaine fisheries" he said as he began his walk there, most of the splicers avoided Sans, seems word spreads quickly soon Sans found himself in an open room with a strange looking vending machine, and another machine that had little girls in front that started singing a song which Frisk hummed along with.  
Sans then heard something firing he quickly summoned a blaster and fired it, making it vanish he panted looks like someone set up traps, he spotted Fontaine Fisheries and headed toward there, noticing a metal door he knocked on it hoping someone was inside "Atlas radioed on ahead. Says you were looking for an invite to the fisheries. Nuts, I say. But, if'n you heads up to the wharf master's office and find ol' Peach a research camera, maybe I could manage an invite." a man said after opening the latch.

Sans's eye sockets went black "really...you want me, to risk me and my little kid's life...for a fucking camera" he said as Frisk frowned "Sans" she whispered, "go get that camera and then snapshot those splicers that crawls on the ceiling. Then I'll let you into the fisheries." Peach replied, Sans was not going to do this bullshit he summoned his blaster "SANS NO!" Frisk yelled but it was too late as it fired blowing off the door and killing Peach.  
Sans seemed to snap out of his anger and looked to Frisk and frowned, "sorry kiddo...i know...you don't like killing" he said giving off a sigh "i promise...no more killing...okay?" he said, Frisk sniffled as she nodded "i'm sorry baby bones...no more" Sans said rubbing her head, that was a stupid thing to do...especially in front of Frisk.

* * *

Sans noticed it was cold "wanna come in my jacket?" he asked, Frisk smiled as Sans opened his jacket she was small enough to fit in his rib cage "try not to move around much okay?" he asked as Frisk nodded, Sans zipped up his jacket and began to slowly walk through the fisheries clearing away the ice and soon finding a tunnel.  
It wasn't as cold so he let Frisk out and continued down the tunnel with Frisk on his back as the radio came on once more "Should be smooth sailing from here. I'll meet you up ahead." Atlas said, Sans smiled "cool" he replied as he had to trudge through the water and up a ramp, he quickly summoned a bone shield when he heard another click and a machine gun fired.  
Frisk kept her head low, Sans summoned a blaster and made it fire destroying the turret "your okay baby bones" he said as Frisk cheered "DADDY MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR!" she yelled, as Sans laughed "really wish you'd call me sans" he muttered as he went down another ramp he turned the corner and saw the submarine "ah there it is" Sans said before he could teleport Atlas interrupted "I'm right outside the submarine bay, but I can't get in. I'll need you for that. My family can't be more than a hundred yards away. Hit the switch up there in the control booth and let me in." he said.

Sans paused "uh or I could shortcut down there and let them out" he said, Atlas was quiet for a long while "atlas?" Sans asked obviously suspicious "please just get to the switch...my family might attack you" he replied sounding frantic Sans was quite suspicious but he had no choice as he went to the control booth and pulled the switch spotting a man coming out from a door, was that Atlas?

* * *

"You blow a fuse up there? Can't see a damned thing in that booth. Give me a tick and I'll get you out of there. Moira! Can you hear me in there, darling?" Atlas yelled walking over to a switch and fiddling with it Sans would have teleported down there but a pillar fell and blocked the window obscuring his vision and a splicer began banging on the window, Frisk nuzzled close to Sans scared as Ryan's voice came through "So dark in here. If only your friend could look up and see you. Maybe you could warn him. If only you could do something...anything...except just stand here and watch him die."

Sans hated Ryan it reminded him of his father, and it didn't bring back nice memories hearing a door opening he summoned another bone shield and a blaster "hold on kiddo, your dunkle sans has to give people a bad time" he said but Frisk wacked him on the head making him remember and sigh "always show mercy...heh...okay kiddo" Sans said making the blaster vanish and summoning a few bones "i'll only knock people out k kiddo?" he asked as Frisk nodded.  
Hearing Atlas's voice through the radio made Sans go on the defense "Splicers! They're everywhere! I can't hold 'em, got to fall back. Get me family out and we'll regroup as soon as we can! Get out if you can! Get out and we'll regroup!" he said one by one Sans was knocking out the spilcers, he made sure no matter what that Frisk was protected...even if he was hit which didn't matter thanks to the higher HP he can take a few hits.

* * *

Soon Sans reached the sub it was best to get Atlas's family out but before he could the sub exploded "The sub! Noooo!" Atlas yelled via the radio, Sans panted as he ran for the door hearing Ryan's voice "You ooze in like an assassin and then you try to sneak out like a thief. You're no CIA spook. Who are you? Why have you come here? There's two ways to deal with a mystery: uncover it or eliminate it." then Atlas spoke through the radio Sans could hear his voice as it sounded strained and sad...but also angry "Get out. Get out and get to Arcadia. Jesus Christ."  
Sans reached the door closing one and sighing as he took a break for now "Daddy" Frisk said looking worried "your dunkle sans is just fine kiddo" Sans replied noticing a few puncture holes from the bullets as well as other marks Frisk took out her syringe needle and showed it to him, he sighed "go ahead kiddo..." he said as Frisk came down from his back and stabbed the needle into his soul...he hoped this Adam didn't come with consequences.

* * *

 **So we have skipped what I call 'the most boring parts of the game'**

 **No camera hunting for Sans thank you very much, also no need to seeing a crazy mad doctor.**

 **That way Sans doesn't meet Tennabaum and already to Sans Atlas is suspicious...and Sans kills a man.**

 **Next chapter is all about Arcadia, then we get to my favourite part of Bioshock Fort Frolic...for OBVIOUS reasons.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Undershock**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Anger...that's what Sans was feeling...or he would if he didn't feel this overwhelming sense of protectiveness and pride, he just killed an innocent monster...how could he?  
"YAY DADDY KILL THE BAD MAN!" the little girl cheered and walked towards him "come on daddy" she said taking his hand and dragging him, not that it mattered he had no choice but to follow...crap...what if he hurts Papyrus?

The two followed the path and Sans saw Papyrus again he knew his brother would never harm a child "Sans there you a-" Papyrus said spotting the little girl in front as she stared at Papyrus "SANS is...is that a human?" Papyrus asked, Sans hoped his brother would get his message "nah bro it's a rock" he said.  
Papyrus glared at Sans "I am not stupid Sans..." he said before coughing "HUMAN!" he yelled slightly spooking the child causing Sans to teleport straight in front of Papyrus giving him a mean death glare causing Papyrus to back up nervously "S-Sans?" he asked causing Sans to snap out and smile nervously.

"Sorry bro...just wanted to be close to ya...you know me" Sans said and Papyrus calmed down "your right...come along Sans we have puzzles to do" he said starting to walk off...he soon noticed Sans wasn't following "what's the matter lazybones?" he asked.  
Sans winked "just give me a min bro, gotta talk with the human...get em prepared" he said as Papyrus smiled "yes but no silly jokes" he replied about to walk away "aw but bro...my puns are very" Sans started as Papyrus glared "don't..." he said "humerus" Sans finished "ARGH" Papyrus yelled as he stomped off as Sans chuckled almost forgetting about the girl.

* * *

"Hehehehe" the girl laughed snapping him out of his happy state as he turned to her happy smiling face, that sense of pride and happiness...he didn't want to feel it.  
"Come on Daddy..." she said as she walked past him forcing him to follow her once more...he soon noticed they were coming toward Doggo's station "COMING UP" Sans yelled giving Doggo a heads up so he wouldn't spook the girl and he didn't have to hurt someone.

Doggo hearing Sans just smoked a dog biscuit as he was passing by, Sans sighed thankful soon they reached Papyrus again across the snow "ah human you have arrived this is your first puz-" he began to say but the little girl only walked forward this angel interested her...she wanted to befriend the angel.  
"Um human...please go back so we can do the puzzle" Papyrus asked instead she only walked more forward "Sans the human isn't listening" he said, he noticed how close Sans was to the girl...almost...too close "Sans...are you okay?" he asked, Sans smiled "yeah course I am...Paps...why don't ya head home...make some spaghetti?" he asked praying Papyrus would listen to him.

But Papyrus wasn't the one to always listen "no I will capture the human...maybe the next puzzle will stop them" he said rushing off but the girl frowned...how dare this angel run from her "Daddy...time to play tag..." she said as she followed the road and Sans too followed.  
A few more of the royal guard popped up, Sans was relieved that they ran off when he gave them a glare...he wouldn't have to kill anymore... "Oh my GOD JERRY!" Sans yelled annoyed as the girl hid behind Sans "just LEAVE!" he yelled again, Jerry huffed not seeming to care, "DADDY!" the girl yelled making Sans fire as Jerry screamed.  
*You won

*Your LOVE increased

No it was not worth killing Jerry...as annoying as he was, thanks to Sans shortcuts they passed the ice puzzle and they reached the tile puzzle..."Sans, human...there you are" he said as Sans sighed "this next puzzle-" Papyrus began to say but instead the girl walked forward with Sans close behind "um...okay?" Papyrus said unsure what to do "okay fine the next puzzle will surely stop you!" he yelled and left making the girl angry..."we're it..." she mumbled.  
Sans was unsure what the girl had planned he prayed that she would just pass him just like with the others Sans noticed Papyrus wasn't at the bridge and sighed in relief he was sure the traps would have sent him on the kill mode.

* * *

The girl's eyes widened when they entered the town, Sans at first didn't care but then he felt her fear...  
*No

"Daddy" the girl said as she ran behind him.  
*Please no...  
"Kill Daddy" the girl commanded.  
Sans's eye sockets went black as he summoned blasters, some monsters noticed Sans happy smiles on their faces...until they started getting wiped out.  
All the monsters they avoided...killed in one place...EVERYONE!

*Your LOVE increased

Again

*Your LOVE increased

AGAIN!

*Your LOVE increased

More...

*Your LOVE increased

MORE!

*Your LOVE...is maxed out...

* * *

Sans had that same wide smile on his face...he felt nothing..."DADDY!" he heard his little girl yell, he turned to look at her...his pupils returning he...couldn't remember anything...what happened?  
Turning back he saw dust everywhere and tears filled his eyes "how...many?" he asked himself checking his stats and his eyes widened.  
*Impossible

Sans

LV 999999999

HP 999999999/999999999

AT 999999999 DF 999999999

EXP 999999999

* * *

Sans fell onto his knees tears falling down then suddenly he felt pain in his soul, the girl started crying "Daddy..." she said, Sans started laughing "I'm...okay s-sweetie..." he said as the pain slowly faded and he stood up.  
He was thankful...Papyrus wasn't here, the girl started on her walk again and Sans...followed.

His eyes widened when he saw Papyrus standing in their path "HUMAN...and...Sans?" Papyrus asked as Sans stared "bro...please get out of their way" he begged, Papyrus sighed and gave Sans a small smile "you know I can't Sans..." he replied seeming to look away for a moment "I got your message...it really is a rock..." he added.  
Sans wished he could cry he really did...but he couldn't as the girl walked toward Papyrus slowly as Sans's eyes were starting to black out "bro...please" Sans begged, Papyrus just smiled "do not worry brother...remember...it'll all reset" he said as Sans's sockets went blank "Daddy...tag" she said.

Sans's blaster fired...he was gone...just a scarf...Sans didn't care anymore...he didn't want to care..."just kill me kid" Sans begged, the girl turned a wide smile on her face and his eyes widened as a flush of memories came to him, red eyes, wide smile...those eyes, that smile..."Daddy remember?" the girl asked.  
Sans growled...and smiled "heh...I do...CHARA!"

* * *

 **Okay I MAAAAAAAAAY have lied :/**

 **Yeeeeeeeah...sorry...**

 **So when I playing genocide I noticed that they still mention the rock...which is strange...all the other times we ignore or pass their puzzles...I like to think it's their secret code word.**

 **That Papyrus knows about the resets...but YEAH...Sans is...well...pretty much ruined at this point.**

 **Also before people bombard saying "HOW CAN SANS GAIN THAT MUCH LV FROM SNOWDIN!"**

 **1\. Monsters all come to Snowdin...including the Royal Guard...but remember, in Undertale you never kill any children...Sans just DID!**

 **Monster Kid, kid bunny at the inn, child rocks etc**

 **2\. He's a monster...I like to think their LV increases more than humans**

 **I am ready to be sent a million angry/sad people at the drama *sits back and watches the SUFFERING***

 **BioTale will be out next week.**


	7. BioTale Chap 3

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Sans finally opened the door, the first thing he saw was greenery...moss covering buildings, putting Frisk back on his back they continued on as the radio came on making Sans groan but then he heard Atlas crying...somewhat?  
"Moira...Patrick...Ain't that just like Ryan. Waits until we're almost out, and then he pulls the string. We'll find the bastard. We'll find him and we'll tear his heart out." Atlas said Sans quickly responded "woah there atlas...as much as i love karmic retribution, i can't just go and kill a man" he replied.  
Atlas sounded angry "WHY NOT!?, He KILLED my wife and child...would you just sit by after he killed your brother?" he asked Sans was silent...Atlas had no idea of the timelines...looking to Frisk as she seemed confused by this...course Frisk wouldn't remember..."yes..." he replied simply.

"Either way...you need to get to Ryan to be able to get out..." Atlas replied as Sans sighed "okay on my way" he replied starting to walk on as Ryan's voice came through "I came to this place to build the impossible. You came to rob what you could never build. A Hun, gaping at the gates of Rome. Even the air you breath is sponged from my account. Well, breath deep...so later you may remember the taste." Sans almost had to laugh...he was a skeleton...breathing wasn't really needed.  
"You get to the bathysphere in Rolling Hills. That'll take you straight to the devil himself. And then all debts will be paid in full." Atlas said as Sans walked on but stopped when he saw a poster 'Atlas Lives', he was very suspicious of Atlas..."atlas...what's with all these posters?" he asked.

"There was a time when I cared about politics, but it's just an excuse men use to kill one another. I'm done with all that. I just want to see the sunlight again." Atlas replied...reminding Sans of his father..."heh...you sound like my dad" he replied "is that a good or bad thing?" Atlas asked as Sans fired a bone destroying a camera as he came into Rolling hills seeing tree's as Ryan's voice came through "On the surface, I once bought a forest. The Parasites claimed that the land belonged to God, and demanded that I establish a public park there. Why? So the rabble could stand slack-jawed under the canopy and pretend that it was paradise earned. When Congress moved to nationalize my forest, I burnt it to the ground. God did not plant the seeds of this Arcadia, I did."

Sans then heard another alarm as a strange mist started flooding into the area he covered Frisk's mouth and nose worried that it may poison her but Atlas's voice came through "This isn't right ... I'm gonna need you to listen to me. I'm no sort of botanist, but I think Ryan has just killed Arcadia. The man's put something foul into the air. Bottom of the ocean, boyo. All the oxygen comes from the trees. No trees, no oxygen. Give me a spell to think."  
Sans sighed as he uncovered her mouth...he wouldn't have bothered but...Frisk needed oxygen soon Atlas's voice came through "Ryan's woman in Arcadia is an old betty named Langford. An okay sort, but not above doing a dirty job for a dollar. If she's still kicking around, I'm sure she's gonna want to save her trees. After all, she planted the damn things. Damn city's built to not let anyone out in the event of this kind of emergency. Either we get those trees back, or you're a permanent resident."

* * *

Sans sighed as he walked toward another set of doors taking out yet another camera and finding a door and TV's as they lit up "My trees! It wasn't you, was it? No...Ryan! I think I've got a way to save the trees. It's a genetic vector that...oh, y-you are...not human" Langford said as Sans smiled "yep...listen I wanna help ya out...just tell me what I need" Sans said.  
"Could you find a sample of Rosa Gallica for me? Look in the Grotto. I've got to keep working while there's time." Langford asked as Sans nodded "let's go pick some flowers kiddo" he said as Frisk cheered "FLOWERS!"

Sans began his walk back, knocking out splicers that got in his way, he noticed a big metal creature with a little girl, he shuddered...these poor girls...he wished he could save them...but...Asgore knows how many kids were down here.  
Soon Sans reached the Grotto, hearing another click he summoned a bone shield and blaster taking the turret out and teleporting down to the rose "ah here we are kiddo" he said about to pick it before hearing another click and a fire, he had no time to defend...he might be able to withstand the blast...quickly grabbing the flower and Frisk he threw her away as the blast hit him.

Frisk screamed "DADDY!" as Sans was blasted...he needed her...he NEEDED HER!  
*You are DETERMINED!  
Frisk stood up and grabbed a few bones from the bone shield and threw them at the turret before they could fire, quickly she rushed to Sans...he needed Adam...she quickly put the needle in her arm and began to drain out her Adam...and quickly injected it into San's soul.

*You are filled...with DETERMINATION!

* * *

Sans's eye sockets widened as he took in a deep breath and coughed madly..."DADDY!" Frisk yelled tears falling down her face, Sans smiled as he hugged her "hey shhhh...i'm okay kiddo...dunkle sans is...okay" he said, he was surprised he survived the blast...he guessed Frisk may have also helped..."next time kiddo...let's not teleport" he said.

So Sans teleported back to Langford's lab "hey doc we got your rose" Sans said as the TV's turned on "Send it through the pneumo." Landford replied, Sans carefully slid the rose into the pneumo "Yes, this is perfect. Perfect! Come on up to my office. I'm letting you in now. I think I've got just the thing to put the green back in this forest." she said, Sans walked and noticed a turret he summoned a shield but...no firing?  
"I've got the security system in this joint hacked, so those turrets won't bite. Come on up to my office." Langford said, Sans slowly made his way up and found Lanford in her office she had brown hair, wearing a white labcoat with a light blue/green colour going down the middle then he heard Ryan's voice "Julie, we made a business deal, you and I, did we not? Money changed hands. Let me read to you from the agreement...section 3, subsection 4 ..." he started, Sans got nervous as he placed Frisk down "Mr. Ryan..." Langford said looking around nervously "'Ryan Corp. maintains EXCLUSIVE rights to the creation, use, and exploitation of the Lazarus Vector.'" then Sans saw the same gas being vented into her room...he was not going to have Ryan kill another innocent.

He teleported in, not needing air he grabbed her hand and teleported out Langford seemed shocked but sighed in relief "thank you" Langford said, Sans smiled "no probs...couldn't have him kill ya like that..." he said, Frisk quickly ran up to Sans as he placed her back on his back "i'm okay kiddo" he said.  
Langford stared and then heard a ding as the door to her office opened she sighed "listen...I wouldn't ask you to do this if I could do it myself...but...we need to build...The Lazarus Vector." she said, Sans sighed "what are ya missing?" he asked "Distilled Water, a bit of chlorophyll, and enzymes extracted from Apis Mellifera." Langford replied as Sans smiled "k..." he replied..."but you gotta watch over the kiddo for me" he said.

Frisk wacked Sans head starting a little tantrum "no no no" she said frantically, "kiddo...it'll be safer and easier...I promise I won't be long...but ya gotta be safe kiddo...your safe here, she's a nice lady" Sans said to Frisk, Lanford stared "strange...she see's you as her Big Daddy..." she replied.  
Sans looked to her "uh ya mean those big metal things?" he asked "yes...if that is true...leaving your side could put her in a coma like state...but there are ways to keep her safe..." Langford said leading Sans to a vent "this is a safety vent, all Little Sisters use it to travel around...if you let Frisk go in one, she can follow you in safety..." she added.  
Frisk smiled at Sans as he sighed "o-okay...you sure you can do this baby bones?" he asked as Frisk nodded "we'll need a code word for when it is me at a vent" he added thinking then smiled as he whispered the word to Frisk who giggled and nodded, he helped lift Frisk into the vent "I'll go collect your stuff doc" he said.

* * *

Langford mentioned that the Houdini's stole her chlorophyll, he could find the Distilled Water and the honeyspit in the Farmer's Market.  
So Sans started his long search, the Houdini's he found knew how to teleport...but he was quicker knocking them out with ease and taking the chlorophyll, once he was closer to the Farmer's Market he walked up to a vent...he prayed this worked "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said, he heard shuffling in the vent then Frisk's head poking out "DADDY!" she yelled, Sans sighed as he helped her out "well done kiddo..." he said putting Frisk on his back and heading toward the metal door.  
Sans closed one side and opened the other "okay kiddo back in the vent you go" he said but Frisk have a huff and he sighed "what now?" he asked as Frisk pointed to a dead body "angel" Frisk replied, Sans sighed "okay but ya gotta be quick sweetie"  
he finished.

Being careful he made sure to check corners spotting a rocket turret he blasted it with his Gaster Blaster then took out a nearby camera before continuing toward the body, he placed Frisk down as he started collecting the Adam humming a familiar tune...Sans was unsure what the tune was at first then realised it was Papyrus's tune and smiled it seemed Frisk did remember some things, he missed Papyrus..."Daddy?" Frisk asked as Sans snapped out of his trance "sorry kiddo" he said.  
Frisk frowned "I miss Papy too" she said shocking Frisk...did she know what he was thinking "yeah..." he replied as he lifted Frisk up and brought her to a vent, lifting her into it as he walked on finding a bar guessing he could find the distilled water, for some strange reasons the splicers seemed more aggressive than before but Sans was in no danger with his higher HP, Gaster Blasters and bone attacks he easily knocked them out.

He picked up some bottles of distilled water storing it in his magic pockets...yeah his pockets were magic...then he made his way to the bee farm, luckily he could go in without worrying about bee's stinging him he just collected the honeyspit from the bee farm and left, he couldn't wait to get this all fixed.

* * *

He went up to the vent "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said as Frisk quickly came out, he placed her on his back and teleported straight back to Langford's office spooking her "Do you have all the components for the Lazarus Vector" she asked "yep" Sans replied simply handing her the goods, Langford walked over to some sort of station as she inserted the items which made the Lazarus Vector.

"All I have to do is place it in the misting station" Langford said placing the vector in the station and waited for it "What...HOW?!" Ryan's voice yelled "Julie I killed you" he said, "Mr Ryan...I quit..." Langford said with a small chuckle soon it was done and she pulled the switch finally venting out the poison from the air, Atlas's voice came through the radio "Well done, lad. Take a deep breath and enjoy it, and then head over to Rolling Hills and get the bathysphere. Next stop is Ryan's house." he said as Sans sighed "k I'm going over there now" he replied about to head out but Julie stopped him.

"Wait...you can't trust Atlas..." Julie said as Sans sighed "i know...don't worry lady...i got my powers, if he tries anything then i can teleport out of there and take the bathysphere to the surface" he said, Julie seemed worried but smiled "I wish you could stick around, I'd love to ask you questions but...you have someone to return" she replied "maybe I'll meet you up there" she finished.  
Sans nodded "it's a promise lady" he said as he left the room walking to the bathysphere as he placed Frisk down and pulled the lever sighing as he sat down "kid...i need to ask ya something" Sans said making Frisk look to him curious "can ya...reset?" he asked, Frisk seemed to frown and shake her head..."no...determination...all...gone" she replied, Sans sighed "then...promise me kid...if this atlas guy backstabs us...promise me...you won't spare his life..." he said, Frisk frowned once more looking away unsure if she could make a promise..."I...promise" she said as Sans sighed thankful.

* * *

 **I am SO SORRY this is late.**

 **God fuck Arcadia, I just remembered how annoying it is, luckily Fort Frolic will be much more fun.**

 **Also lookie the code word made it's way here XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**UnderShock**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

The girl picked up the scarf and frowned looking upset which only angered Sans "Daddy...you killed the angel..." she said Sans shook slightly "I'm...sorry..." he said gritting his teeth, this was a new low for Chara...what was her plan?

The girl seemed to sigh as she put the scarf around her neck and gave Sans a small smile "Daddy...do I look good?" she asked, Sans wanted to look away...but he couldn't...and he knew what she wanted him to answer "yes..." he said, this made the girl very happy "hehe...let's find more angels Daddy" she said happily as she walked toward the cavern, Sans followed he kept pace with her, he no longer walked slowly.  
They passed by his Waterfall sentry station...no point going to Grillby's...there was no longer anyone there...he wondered if Alphys saw what he had done...if Undyne knew...he felt like such a traitor...but he couldn't stop.

* * *

Walking through Waterfall wasn't as bad, not many monsters stayed here and maybe Alphys ordered an evacuation...still he prayed to be stopped, to be killed...just so he wouldn't hurt anyone, Sans noticed Undyne wasn't at her normal stations they haven't even been attacked since Snowdin.  
The girl continued to hum and dance happily as they reached a piano room and began playing the keys, Sans sighed annoyed there was no need to play the piano...it's not like there was a secret door or...his eye sockets widened when a secret door opened up making the little girl jump "come on Daddy" she said happily walking into the room.

Sans was confused...in the room was a red ball like object on a pedestal, the girl pointed to it "pick it up" she said Sans looked to her but walked forward his hand reaching out but a bark sound made him pause and turn, he knew this dog he fed him sometimes.  
The dog growled as the girl turned a smile on her face, the dog looked very unhappy which Sans had never seen before the dog was always happy and upbeat, it barked angrily "Daddy...put it down" she said as Sans's eye sockets widened his hand slowly raising...but no magic came out.

The girl turned to Sans and noticed he was trying to attack...she turned back to the dog...it was dangerous and she knew she was messing with the code...the dog leapt forward and grabbed the ball as it ran away, "what was the point?" Sans asked which made the girl giggle "test...theory...Sans...want to meet...Daddy?" she asked.

* * *

Sans stared for the longest time "Daddy?" he asked confused...making the girl sigh as she began to lead Sans back toward the start of the cave, he noticed they were back at his pranked telescope "why are we here?" he asked as the girl stopped "fun...sixty six" the girl said and then walked on, Sans followed expecting the next room to come into view.

Instead he saw a grey door..."where...did this come from?" Sans asked, the girl just opened the door "go in...and kill" the girl said a smile on her face, Sans went in and at first saw only blackness but when then the door closed, he saw a strange man, no not strange...familiar?  
"Sans..." the skeleton monster said "how...do you know my name?" Sans asked relieved at the sense of control, "I know many things..." the monster replied "you, Papyrus, Chara" he added, Sans looked around madly "where is Chara?" he asked "they are not here...I have closed the door, it won't be long until that demon gets it open" the skeleton replied.

Sans sighed "who...are you?" he asked "my name...just...call me Wingdings" the skeleton said, Sans didn't know why Wingdings looked so familiar, "do I know you?" he asked Wingdings looked away "no..." he replied...Sans was unsure what to do, for now he was free from Chara's control "there's gotta be something you can do...Chara wants me to kill you" Sans said.  
Wingdings sighed "I am no more important than the dog...less so than the dog" he replied, Sans sighed "so...what do I do?" he asked as Wingdings turned "this world is in danger...Chara will not stop until she reaches the end..." he replied which made Sans glare "and?" he asked again "...then game over, reset...and start again" Wingdings finished.

Sans's eye sockets went black "no...that can't be it" he said as Wingdings stared calm "I CAN'T KEEP KILLING LIKE THIS!" Sans yelled angrily, Wingdings sighed "there is nothing we can do Sans..." he said as Sans just stared "I can't...I don't want to kill anymore..." he said tears dropping from his eyes "there has to be something...ANYTHING!" he said.

* * *

Creeeeeak, the sound of an opening door made Sans jump and turn fear in his eyes at the sight of the girl who frowned "Daddy?" she asked seeming concerned, Sans felt...he felt...nothing "I'm sorry" he whispered summoning a blaster which fired and killed Wingdings with ease, the girl then smiled as she reached out with her hand "let's go Daddy" she said.

Sans stared for a moment...in a way both Papyrus and Wingdings was right...the world would reset...and it would be back to normal once more, no one would remember but him and Chara...so why not play along?  
He took her hand a nervous smile on his face "yeah...let's go" he said as the two left the room heading toward the end of Waterfall, crossing a bridge and reaching a cavern "SANS!" a familiar voice yelled causing him to look up.

* * *

It was Undyne clutching her spear and glaring at him as he stood in front of the girl in a protective stance, "why are you protecting that monster?" Undyne asked as her body shook spotting the red scarf "when...Alphys told me you killed Papyrus...I couldn't believe her" the wind went silent as Undyne gripped her spear tighter "DID YOU!" she yelled, Sans didn't look away "yes..." he said quietly his head low then it shot up his eyes blood red "and I enJOYED it" he said sounding crazed, Undyne growled "I will STOP YOU!" she yelled launching herself off from the top of the cavern entrance and aiming for Sans, he didn't want to admit this...but...he always HATED Undyne...it would be so much FUN to kill her.

* * *

"Hehehe" Sans laughed as he panted, the surrounding area filled with spears, bones and burnt ground from his blaster attacks, "well done Daddy" the girl said happily finding a spear that wasn't too stuck in the ground and pulled it out, "four to go" she whispered.

* * *

 **Sorry this was late I was trying to figure out a way to use Wingdings but I couldn't so here it is.**

 **Sans is pretty much GONE at this point...**

 **:/**

 **Sorry?**


	9. BioTale Chap 4

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Finally the Bathysphere arrived at Fort Frolic "You're almost there. The sphere to Ryan is on up ahead." Atlas said through the radio, Sans sighed as he lifted Frisk up onto his back and began walking forwards with Atlas talking on "Ryan's handed the keys to Fort Frolic over to a guy named Sander Cohen. Cohen's an artist, says some. He's a Section Eight, says I. I've seen all kinds of cutthroats, freaks, and hard cases in my life, but Cohen, he's a real lunatic, a dyed-in-the-wool psychopath..." his audio mid way was starting to cut out and classical music was playing "atlas I can't hear ya" Sans said then he heard a new voice.

"Ah, that's better. Atlas, Ryan, Atlas, Ryan, duh duh duh, duh duh duh. Time was you could get something decent on the radio. The artist has a duty to seduce the ear and delight the spirit, so say goodbye to those two blowhards, and hello to an evening with Sander Cohen!" Sans stood still as Frisk looked worried "Daddy..." she said.  
Sans looked to her and gave a smile "don't worry kiddo...we'll get through this..." he said " Now, I haven't seen a sign of real life down here in months. Ohhhh, I can smell the determination in this one. Where are my manners? Come in, come in! Sander Cohen awaits you, at the Fleet Hall!" Cohen said as some other doors opened, Sans didn't want to hang around this guy sounded crazy...but in order to get out he had to play Cohen's game.

* * *

Sans carefully walked in "WELCOME-to-Fort-Frolic!" Cohen said as Sans looked around carefully, there seemed to be less splicers here than in the previous areas, "No need to thank me for jamming the transmission of those boors Atlas and Ryan. Let them have their squabble. The artist, yes, the artist, knows there is richer earth to till." Cohen said.  
Sans had to admit it was nice hearing someone else's voice for a change, "For example, I test you, little moth, but for a reason. I test all my disciples. Some shine like galaxies, and some...some burn like a moth at the flame! Come now, into my home." Cohen said, Sans was well...confused where was he meant to go?

Frisk seemed to hear something Sans couldn't and pointed "up up" she said, Sans was nervous but trusted Frisk walking up the stairs and finding Fleet Hall and smiled "good job kiddo" he said, then paused he saw a poster with a man dipping a woman the title 'Patrick and Moira', "guess the whole son and wife thing was all an act" he said as Frisk pointed "music" she said excited.  
"okay okay" Sans said heading inside and spotting some stairs he headed up and spotted a guitar which made his eyes sparkle as he ran to it, he actually liked playing the guitar Frisk got off his back as he picked it up "heh...lets see if you remember this baby bones" Sans said as he played a few strings to make sure they were tuned properly Frisk sat down in front of Sans excited.

* * *

"Wise men say

Only fools rush in

But I can't help falling in love with you"

* * *

Frisk giggled slightly as she stood up and began dancing along.

* * *

"Shall I stay?

Would it be a sin

If I can't help falling in love with you?"

* * *

Sans continued the playing of the guitar as he watched Frisk dance along.

* * *

"Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Frisk, so it goes

Some things are meant to be"

* * *

Frisk jumped when she saw Sans in front of her his hand held out which she took, using a bone and blue magic the guitar continued playing.

* * *

"Oh take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you"

* * *

The two danced.

* * *

"Like a river flows

Surely to the sea

Frisk, so it goes

Some things are meant to be"

* * *

Then they stopped as Sans began to tear up, Frisk looked worried wondering why he was so upset.

* * *

"Take my hand,

Take my whole life, too

For I can't help falling in love with you

For I can't help falling in love with you"

* * *

Frisk gave Sans a tight hug "don't cry" she said as Sans laughed slightly..."that was a nice song little moth" Sander Cohen said from a nearby room which made Sans jump "sadly the artist has no openings at this time" he added, Sans stared "uh...thank you?" he said picking Frisk back up "better get down to the stage, don't want to miss the show" Cohen said as Sans walked off.

Spotting a lift Sans went in and pressed a button the lift slowly rising "No, no, NO!" Cohen said calmly yet sternly then he heard piano music and another voice "Mr. Cohen, please...", "SILENCE!" Cohen replied once again calm yet stern.  
The lift stopped and Sans went out he then went toward another door and walked through "Allegro...Allegro!" Cohen said, Sans's eye sockets widened seeing the man playing the piano it covered in dynamite this was someone he couldn't save, Sans slowly and carefully walked forward as the man was forced to play, his legs stuck to the piano chair.  
"Da, Da, Da, Da Da DA, Presto...Presto! No! NO!" Cohen said getting slightly angrier "I'm trying...please!" the man begged sounding scared, Sans continued forward slowly as Frisk covered her face not wanting to see someone killed "Once again, young Fitzpatrick." Cohen said back to his calm, stern voice.

The man continued playing to Sans he sounded good, but he guessed Cohen didn't think so "Da, Da, Da, Da Da DA, No! NO!", "Oh, Cohen, you sick fuck! Let me out of this!" Fritzpatrick said angrily and then BOOM!  
Sans closed his eyes at the explosion "d-don't look kiddo" he said opening his eyes and frowned at the man's burnt corpse "Come down now, little moth. Life...death...the burden of the artist is to capture! See young Fitzpatrick here on the stage." Cohen said as Sans stared "Use your Little Sister. Take his Adam from him, so I may remember him." he added.

Sans groaned he didn't want Frisk to see such a thing "you don't have to look kiddo I can do it" he said as Frisk nodded handing Sans the injector, first thing he had to do was use the Adam so he injected it into himself then once it was empty he stuck the needle into Fitzpatrick's corpse and took out his Adam "Now head to the atrium and place his Adam in my masterpiece. And so our collaboration commences. I know why you've come, little moth. You've your own canvas. One you'll paint with the blood of a man I once loved. Yes, I'll send you to Ryan. But first you must be part of my masterpiece. Go to the atrium. Hurry now. My muse is a fickle bitch with a very short attention span." Cohen said.

* * *

Sans sighed as he walked back into the main part and saw the curtain raise, there stood four statues holding empty vials "Do you see it? When I am dust, this is what they'll point to! My quadtych! My masterpiece. Go ahead. Don't be afraid. Touch it." Cohen said making Sans too scared to do so as he injected the Adam into the first vial "Yes, and there's Fitzpatrick, freed of his own kinks and defects. And here's the glorious news: this is just the moment of conception! Out in this place there are three dead men, all former disciples of mine, all connected by a common thread...betrayal. Find them, little moth, and immortalize their mortality in my quadtych. Go. Once their Adam has been collected you shall get your reward." Cohen finished.

Sans spotted a vent and smiled "listen kiddo...it's best you stay in the vent for now" he said lifting Frisk up as she climbed in "remember our code word?" he asked as Frisk nodded "i won't be long" he said walking off as Frisk slid down the vent "You'll find Finnegan in cold storage. I discovered him in Marseilles in 1937. He admired my painting, I admired his...carriage. He was the first of my disciples to bite the hand." Cohen said as Sans sighed he would have to be careful when asking questions "did you...the amazing artist...kill these men I am collecting?" he asked.  
Cohen sighed "no...they were killed by another, she was such a songbird though...most beatiful voice" he said "quite wish she stayed...but I know she has many a man to kill" he added making Sans confused, another person...came through and killed these men...for what reason?

Still Sans headed toward Posidon Plaza, he noticed how cold it was around the area, lucky for Sans being a skeleton mostly made of magic he doesn't get cold nor feel it.  
Walking further in he spotted two rows of frozen bodies and at the end a single frozen body on the ground, Sans had to guess this was Finnegan, so he walked towards the body and dug it out of the ice, he checked for what killed this man and noticed no physical wounds on him like gunshots but the body was burnt...what was even stranger was that Sans could sense magic from the body.

This 'songbird' used fire like magic...was she a monster?  
He put the needle into the body and began ejecting the Adam "so this songbird...is she a monster?" Sans asked knowing Cohen could hear him "ah...you wish to know...well, finish our collaboration and I will tell you what you wish to know" he replied, Sans finished and headed back to Cohen's muse and placed the Adam into the second vial "It's coming together...yes...but there will always be doubters. You don't doubt me, do you? I could never stomach doubters." Cohen said as Sans shook his head "good cause I got no guts to doubt you" he replied he hadn't told a pun in a good long while.

* * *

He didn't hear Cohen laugh it didn't matter to Sans if he found his puns funny or not, he headed back into Posidon Plaza, and started looking around the different shops, taking out camera's and turrets and knocking out the splicers soon he entered Rapture Records and his eyes widened.  
The place looked like a bomb was set off, he saw a body in a chair to be honest he was hoping he was getting the right people, then again there aren't many dead bodies just lying about and he was sure Cohen would say something about it, so Sans teleported down and ejected the Adam then teleported back.

All this back and forth was making him bone tired as he injected the Adam into the third vial "That's three of four..." Cohen said as Sans laughed "yeah...all this walking is making me BONE tired, i need to take a breather before i can KETCHUP" he said "what's with the puns? You don't like it, do you? I don't need to be judged by you...by anyone! Screw you! Screw all you fucking doubters! Here's what I say to all of you!"" Cohen yelled angrily.  
Sans frowned "uh what?" he asked as he heard classical music play and splicers began charging after him, Sans knocked each one out after another after awhile the music stopped and Sans panted "I'm sorry for that outburst. You'll have to forgive an old fool his artistic temperament. The birth is so close now. The labor pains can blur the judgement and drive the passions of even the finest spirits." Cohen said as a gift box came up which confused Sans.

* * *

Opening the box his eyes widened and almost teared up, "all...is...forgiven" Sans said holding in his tears as he chugged the ketchup finally some KETCHUP!  
After his drink he teleported back to the plaza and began searching for the last one soon finding a final dead body that had those blue syringes stuck in it, he guessed the guy most likely overdosed on this Eve stuff, so Sans ejected the Adam from the body and teleported back to Cohen's muse, the first thing he did was walk up to a vent "i am the legendary fart master" Sans said as Frisk quickly came out and hugged Sans tightly.

"sorry for making ya wait kiddo" Sans said hugging her back "let's get this finished" he added putting Frisk on his back and walking up to Cohen's muse and ejecting the last Adam into the last vial, a short drumroll played and Sans turned seeing a man appear on the top of stairs out of nowhere "It-is-accomplished!" Cohen said sounding happy and pleased.  
Sans being smart moved away from his muse as he slowly walked down the stairs, he heard cheering and clapping obviously recorded, and confetti being fired as he walked down, Cohen stopped mid way "Let me see it." he said as he took off the golden bunny mask he was wearing.

* * *

Sans had to hold in a laugh god this guy looked stupid, bright white makeup and a twirly moustache, just like from those old cartoons he and Paps used to watch, Cohen continued walking down toward his muse "My God...my God, my God. It's...it's beautiful!" he said stopping in front of his muse and admiring it.  
"You'll find your path to Ryan is now clear. Tell him Sander said hello." Cohen said "don't forget what you promised me cohen" Sans said, Cohen smiled "first your little girl gets a gift...words of wisdom" he said Frisk seemed curious and so did Sans "go ahead" he said, Cohen looked at Frisk who stared back "at the end of your journey little angel...you will need to find that which you have lost...you will need to find the Songbird, she will have what you need to come back and save that you have lost" he said.

Sans had no idea what Cohen meant though he could tell Frisk had a clue "what about the songbird?" he asked, Cohen smiled "I can only tell you her name...nothing more...and I dare only whisper" he said seeming worried like any moment this Songbird would show up and kill him, Cohen leaned close as he whispered to Sans a single name "that's it?" he asked confused, Cohen sighed "it is not good to talk about someone who is...listening" he replied which made Sans shiver those words...were something only his dad's co-worker's ever spoke.

* * *

Sans nodded understanding enough "Now...go." Cohen said staring at his muse once more, Sans walked out and heard the radio staticing again "What happened to you? I've been trying to raise you for a dog's age." Atlas asked, Sans sighed "atlas please shut up...me and the kiddo just had some peace and quiet from you and I am not interested in hearing your voice anymore, one more word and I will smash this radio and feel no regret..." he said sternly...silence.

Sans entered the Bathysphere with Frisk and pulled the lever, he sat back and sighed "so...we gonna share what we know?" he asked to Frisk who nodded nervously "this songbird is called...elizabeth..." he said Frisk fiddled with her fingers nervously "determination...songbird..." she replied, Sans groaned "heh...so someone else like you...with all the save and loading" he said but Frisk shook her head "different...determination..." she replied, Sans hummed in curiosity "huh...well maybe we will find this songbird, but at least she can't reset...i'm happy" he finished yawning "gonna take a nap k kiddo?" he asked as Frisk nodded...then frowned she knew...she would have to break Sans promise...

* * *

 **First song link: (watch?v=oM-NCBZMZms)**

 **Thank the lord I am done, I love Cohen I LOVE HIM SO!**

 **I think there is at least 3 chapters left to go cause we are not doing the EMP bomb (too boring)**

 **and lookie I finally go into Bioshock Infinite territory, I was trying to decide whether I want to include Infinite but I have something awesome in mind.**


	10. BioTale Chap 5

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

Finally the Bathysphere arrived at Hephaestus, Sans picked Frisk up "shouldn't be far, lets get to this ryan guy and ask him to let us out, leave him and atlas to their stupid game...i wanna get home to paps and tori" he said Frisk frowned "mama..." she said as Sans smiled "yeah...she'll be happy to see you again" he said walking forward and seeing another banner above a metal door.  
Sans could care less what it said, screw Ryan's city, screw Atlas...he's tired...so very tired, "I see Cohen's lost his touch. If you knew him when...when he used to believe in the work, in the struggle. And now, he rots in that never-land, waiting for someone to come and tell him he's still got it. I suppose that's why he let you live." Ryan said over the radio...Sans wasn't going to tell him to shut up like with Atlas...after all to get out he'd need to be on Ryan's good side.

Walking forward he saw two different ways to go but they led to the same place, he could see the tall building outside the tubes, after walking for awhile he passed through two more metal doors...he lost count on how many freaking doors he's walked through..."You can taste it, can't you? Andrew Ryan!" Ryan said.  
Sans saw another banner 'No Gods or Kings Only Man' which made him groan as he followed the room toward a door that had words above it 'Office of Andrew Ryan' and an arrow pointing ahead "thank asgore" Sans said going to the door as it opened and he sighed another empty room.

Frisk tapped Sans's head and pointed, he looked and saw another sign 'Office of Andrew Ryan' with arrows pointing left Sans followed the arrows more quickly than usual and Frisk noticed, he then passed through two more doors and finally entered a room with bodies hanging up on pillars "A worm looks up and sees the face of God! But look around...it's a regular convention of worms in here. They all had mothers, fathers, people who loved them. They got married, fucked their wives. What makes you think you're any different? I haven't chosen a spot for you on the wall yet. Let me know if you have a preference." Ryan said.

* * *

Sans sighed and noticed a huge metal door blocking off access to Ryan's office...he sighed as he summoned two blasters and they blasted the door off, Frisk tapped his head seeming angry "sorry kiddo...i'm not going on another mission to collect stuff, to get to our end goal...this isn't some stupid video game" Sans replied.  
"In the end, all that matters to me...is me. And all that matters to you...is you. It is the nature of things." Ryan said as Sans reached another door closing one side and opening the other, finding himself in a huge room and seeing a TV screen with Ryan's face on it..."Even in the book of lies, sometimes you find truth. There is indeed a season for all things. And now that I see you flesh-to-bone and blood-to-soul, I know I cannot raise my hand against you or that child. Does your friend hear me? Atlas!? You can kill me, but you will never have my city! My strength is not in steel and fire! That is what the parasites will never understand. A season for all things: a time to live, and a time to die. A time to build, and a time...to destroy!" Ryan said.

Sans stumbled as he heard an explosion and Frisk stared at the screen curious why this man would want to destroy everything he built "Come now, my child. There is one final thing to discuss." Ryan finished, Sans growled "you know what...i'm going to kill him" he said Frisk quickly began to hurry off "kiddo wait i was joking!" Sans yelled.  
He would have used his blue magic but he was still feeling weak from the two Gaster blasters earlier so instead he hurried after Frisk he chased her up the stairs but she had crawled into a vent...there was no way he was getting through.

He ran back toward the door and summoned another blaster shooting the door off and saw Frisk run right past, he panted heavily "kiddo wait!" he yelled chasing after her, she ran into a room and a metal door came down, he could still see Frisk but he couldn't teleport to her.

* * *

A light came on and he saw Ryan playing golf "The traitor has overcome my final defense, and now he's come to murder me. In the end, what separates a girl from a monster? Looks? Power? No. A monster chooses. A girl obeys." Ryan said Frisk, didn't understand why those words hurt...

* * *

"You think you have memories. A girl."

Frisk's mind flashes to a shadowy figure of a young girl holding out her hand.

* * *

"A knife."

Another flash with her holding the knife.

* * *

"The good end."  
Yet another flash of all the monsters on the surface.

* * *

"A bad." Another flash of darkness and the same girl figure.

* * *

"And then this place. Was there really a girl?"

A flash to her last reset.

* * *

"Did that good end happen, or was it bad?"  
Another flash to Frisk killing off her friends and family.

* * *

"Forced down. Forced down by something less than a girl. Something bred to sleepwalk through life until they are activated by a simple phrase, spoken by their kind traitors."  
A final flash as she heard a million forces all saying the same thing "Reset Reset Reset ResetResetResetReset."

* * *

Frisk broke down as she cried, Sans glared at Ryan what was he doing?

"Was a girl meant to kill? Or a monster? A monster chooses, a girl obeys. Come in." Ryan said as the door opens, "kiddo don't" Sans begged his eyes went black when she turned to him her eyes red...she turned away and walked towards Ryan "Reset...Powerful phrase. A monster chooses. A girl obeys." Ryan said as he handed Frisk a knife...was this man crazy?  
"Kill!" Ryan yelled as Frisk stabbed him in the leg making him fall to the floor "A monster chooses." Ryan said before Frisk stabbed his stomach "A girl obeys." Ryan continued as she stabbed his chest "OBEY!" Ryan yelled but Frisk was stopped by blue magic as she was thrown and saw Sans finish the final blow.

* * *

"Sans..." Frisk said sniffling, Sans sighed..."kiddo...that's not you anymore...that monster...wasn't you" he said as he walked towards her and took the knife away "I hate to ruin your 'happy' moment here but hurry, grab Ryan's genetic key and put it in that goddamn machine!" Atlas yelled, Sans sighed as he grabbed the key and saw a port which he stuck it into.  
Everything went dark and he heard Atlas sigh over the radio "Nice work, boyo!" Atlas said before he began laughing, well Sans wasn't going to stick around and listen to his monologue he grabbed Frisk and teleported back to the main room, and heard Frisk giggle at Atlas's monologing.  
He entered into another room...he knew to get out he would have to take care of Atlas...who now claimed to be this 'Fontaine' guy, well...he did have a promise to keep..."let's go meet atlas kiddo" Sans said pulling a whoopie cushion out of his coat pocket.

* * *

 **I am SOOOOO sorry this is late.**

 **No UnderShock this week I've been unable to write it.**

 **I was debating on Frisk and Sans getting out and to be honest I don't want you guys to sit through Fontaine's boring talk.**


	11. BioTale Chap 6

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

"Wait...how did you track Atlas...Fontaine?"  
"i call him fontlas"  
"Why?"  
"you'll understand later...anyway tracking him down was pretty easy, he kinda told me where he was and told me to 'come if i dare'"  
"Why did you go...why not just teleport out?"  
"i had a promise to keep..."

* * *

In order for Sans to get out he would have to deal with Fontaine, lucky for him Fontaine seemed to want to end Sans "when I kill you, I'm going to kill that little brat too" Fontaine said, Sans blinked "ya can try...but ya not gonna lay a finger on my kid" he replied almost boredly.

"Come to Point Prometheus...I'll be waiting..." Fontaine said as Sans travelled around...he soon heard the radio static "hello my friend" a female voice said...Sans recognised the voice as Langford "oh heya...are you okay?" he asked, "yes do not worry...Fontaine can not get me here...I have sent a Bathysphere to your location, it will take you straight to Fontaine...I wish I could help you..." Langford replied.  
"nah it's cool, you just get safe" Sans replied "though...can ya do me a favour?" he asked "of course" Langford replied "when ya get to the surface...head towards mt ebott, there should be a small village of monsters at it's base, find my bro papyrus...tell him...I'm coming home..." he finished, "I will...farewell...my friend" Langford said as the static faded away.

Sans found the bathysphere and entered it, he pulled the lever as it went straight to Point Prometheus "when I kill you and get to the surface, I'm going to make sure that stupid font is never seen again!" Fontaine yelled, Sans almost chuckled "oh man...does that mean that i will be fontlas?" he asked "...was that a FUCKING pun!" Fontaine yelled as Frisk seemed to glare at Sans.  
"aw come on no need to be salta" Sans said with a wink "...salta?...wait..a,t,l,a-ARGH" Fontaine yelled angrily just now getting San's pun "hehe..." he chuckled as Frisk growled "Sans no..." she said "sorry kiddo...can't help it...afterall i'm a comic...sans" he said which made Frisk chuckle.

* * *

The two reached a locked door Sans needed to preserve his power for Fontaine, Frisk looked to a small door as she climbed off his back and walked towards it, the small door opened as she crawled through "frisk wait" Sans said but then the small door closed, a moment later the big door opened "come on daddy" Frisk said happily as she could smell Adam "angels" she said as she ran off making Sans chase after her.

Sans saw a dead body as Frisk knelled and began extracting the Adam "kiddo we don't have time for that" Sans said, but Frisk didn't seem to be in control as she continued on, he heard noises people were approaching..."sorry kiddo...i'll have to break our no kill rule" Sans said as he threw bones one after another to splicers and using a bone shield to protect Frisk from bullets.  
It took a long while before Frisk was done as she took a drink from the Adam before running off with Sans following close behind, after two more corpse Adam collectings they reached the end...

"kiddo...ya gotta stay in the vent...okay?" he asked as Frisk looked away, "kid...he can't be saved...just let me do this for ya" Sans said as he lifted Frisk to the vent, "Sans" she said as she handed him her needle injector "you'll need it" she said, Sans sighed and took the needle putting it in his coat pocket..."remember our code word kiddo...I'll see ya soon" Sans said as he headed to the lift, he pressed the button as it slowly raised Frisk watched for awhile before slipping into the vent.

* * *

Reaching Fontaine Sans's eyes widened seeing the...man?  
Tied in this chair..."heya" Sans said as Fontaine seemed to struggle "are you stuck there?" Sans asked "NO!" Fontaine yelled, "wait wait...i got something for ya" Sans said slowly walking up to Fontaine and grabbing his hand, a fart sound was made as Sans chuckled "whoopie cushion in the hand trick...it's always funny" he said making Fontaine yell in anger as he got free from the chair.

Sans teleported away from Fontaine before he could land a hit on him "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Fontaine yelled, Sans sighed as he summoned a blaster, Fontaine charged towards Sans who dodged his attack at the last minute, Sans made a bone come straight up hitting Fontaine in the stomach and sending him upwards, the blaster then fired at Fontaine, he seemed to teleport back to the chair.  
Sans wanted to try mercy..."Fontaine...I got a question to ask ya" he said sounding serious, Fontaine kept quiet for now, "do you think anyone can change, can be a good person...if they try?" Sans asked, Fontaine glared then chuckled slightly "no Sans...in Rapture...it's KILL OR BE KILLED!" he yelled breaking free from the chair and charging for Sans once more.

"sorry kiddo...i tried" Sans said as he teleported and summoned a ray of blasters that fired at Fontaine, he was greatly hurt, one more hit..."SANS!", Sans paused...please...don't be, he turned slightly seeing Frisk tears in her eyes.  
"kiddo...go back in the vent!" Sans yelled but Frisk shook her head determined to save Fontaine..."don't kill..." she said walking toward Fontaine as he groaned in pain, "mister..." Frisk said snapping him out of his almost death sleep, the kid was holding out her hand a smile on her face.

"Accept my mercy" Frisk said...Fontaine couldn't believe it, such a kind...and caring soul...he gave a small smile slowly sitting up, Sans couldn't do anything with Frisk there "t-thank you...I-I'm so sorry" Fontaine said pulling Frisk close into a hug, Sans calmed down slightly and gave a small smile...maybe...everything will be okay.

* * *

STAB!

* * *

Sans's eyes went black, blood dripped as Fontaine smirked Frisk frowned...she...she...her soul makes a shatter sound, Sans prayed for a reset...nothing..."RESET!" Sans yelled, as Fontaine threw Frisk's dead body to Sans "please...reset" he begged, "your...turn" Fontaine said greatly hurt.

* * *

BOOM!

* * *

He was blasted and nothing but ash was left..."sweetheart...baby bone, please...stay-" Sans said remembering Cohen's words ' **at the end of your journey little angel...you will need to find that which you have lost** ', Frisk lost her determination "i'm sorry...i'm so...sorry" Sans said, he then remembered the needle...filled with Adam if it was like Determination...then...maybe, he injected the Adam into his soul.

Wishing to save Frisk from her fate...filled him...with DETERMINATION!

* * *

Reload...

* * *

Frisk was shoved to the side as she gasped when Sans was stabbed, he had used all the Adam in him...to reload...she began to tear up, Fontaine was shocked but still happy as he dropped Sans and Frisk watched him slowly fade away "kiddo..." he said as Frisk sniffled "stay...good..." Sans finished as he fully vanished into nothing but dust and clothes.

* * *

"UNCLE SANS!"  
"yeah?"  
"That can't be how it ends..."  
"yep...i die, bad guy wins"  
"But Uncle Sans...your still alive..."  
"i wasn't finished"

* * *

"I DID IT!" Fontaine yelled laughing madly, Frisk frowned as she grabbed her needle...it was empty.

She was filled...with HATRED.

She charged at the weak Fontaine and stabbed him straight through the heart killing him instantly as she drained all the Adam she could from him, she ran towards Sans's dust...she ripped his jacket making a small pouch for his dust...she needed to find determination again...she needed to find...the SONGBIRD.

* * *

"Elizabeth right?"  
"yep"  
"How did that go?"  
"well frisk will have to tell ya that story"  
"AUNTIE FRISK TELL US!"  
"Okay...well...it all started with how it began...with a lighthouse."

* * *

 **This time I have no excuse for BioTale being late, I just kept putting it off.**

 **I hope I shattered your hearts, there will be one last chapter then BioTale is finished, the last one will actually take a long time.**


	12. BioTale Epilogue

**BioTale**

 **Chapter 7**

 **(Before we start this whole chapter is inspired from two video's:** **【UNDERTALE】- Megalovania (FAN LYRICS) by Or30 and 【Undertale】Close to you - Sans (voice) by Kumalegs)**

* * *

Elizabeth and Booker were in this alternate dimension of Columbia where Booker died for the Vox's cause, Elizabeth and Booker were rushing towards Comstock house.  
"We shouldn't be too far now Booker" Elizabeth said rushing towards a locked door, but before she could reach it a wall of bones shot up from the ground "what the hell?" Booker said, Elizabeth seemed just as confused, "I don't know what this is" she replied.

* * *

"Songbird..."  
Elizabeth shook in fear at the name...Booker quickly turned and shot his gun at the stranger, he saw the bullet wound but...she didn't fall, her body just...healed, what the hell was this?  
"Don't you know...how to greet a new pal?"  
Elizabeth slowly turned and her eyes widened, in front of her was a teen girl, long brown hair, piercing blue eyes but the most noticeble thing about this girl was the floating heart above her, it was a dark gray colour with a small upside down white heart inside the gray one.  
"Heh...I heard the joke before too...that look on your face...means I've killed you ten times" the girl said a wide smile on her face, "who the hell are you?" Booker asked, the girl stared at Booker with such a sad expression "I...am a saviour...you, are just the poor excuse of a father..." the girl replied.

* * *

Booker growled in anger...he shot his gun at the heart which she dodged...somehow, she didn't move her feet just...vanished and reappeared slightly at the side, "I have no quarrel with you...I just want you...Songbird...and your Determination" the girl said.  
Elizabeth didn't understand...she had never seen this girl before, she hadn't died...and what was Determination?

* * *

The whole area soon became dark..."it's a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers blooming bright, days like these should be full of life...but girls like you should be burning in HELL!" the girl yelled summoning a huge skull that fired, Elizabeth quickly summoned a tear as Booker continued shooting the girl, but she dodged without effort.

The girl knew she had to be rid of Booker first...he was just a pain, summoning a whole pack of blasters surrounding Booker they fired, but she noticed his body was not there..."huh...you saved him this time...that's new" the girl said, Elizabeth glared "who...are you?" she asked, the girl smirked "I am Frisk Dreemur, and I AM HERE FOR YOUR DETERMINATION!" Frisk yelled summoning a wall of bones heading towards Elizabeth, she jumped and ducked, even summoning a tear to avoid the ones that she couldn't possibly jump.

"Songbird, are you ready for a fight between just you and me? Will I get to my happy end? Or will I get to kill you again?" Frisk asked humming a tune that sent a shiver down her spine...she felt a sense of guilt...but why?  
Elizabeth saw more blasters as she ran and jumped over bones being summoned, Frisk knew that look...the look of Determination...it will be hers.

"On my face and in my eyes are showing the real monster that s within, killing them one by one, I feel LOVE as I kill" Frisk sang almost taunting Elizabeth, she didn't know how to use Determination...in all the timelines...she just needed to take it...this time she will win.  
Elizabeth panted she was getting quite tired out, she didn't know how Frisk knew...how did she know about the multiple dimensions?  
"Hey, tell me, do you wanna have a really bad time? Do you think I am really gonna stand here and let go of all of your determination? Feel all of the sins crawl up my back!" Frisk yelled sounding mad, crazed..."what are you talking about?" Elizabeth asked barely able to dodge another blaster attack.

"Hey, tell me, can you look at all the things that I've done, killing everything over again, consuming skeleTONS of time, that determination needs to be mine!" Frisk yelled, firing more attacks as Elizabeth opened another tear...this girl knew her past...her timelines of killing Booker's...but she still didn't know what she meant about Determination,  
did she mean her tears?  
Elizabeth then heard a small chuckle as she made the tear vanish seeing Frisk with tears in her eyes "was it worth the cost? His life that was lost, I warned him, couldn't he see? He choose to let me live!" she yelled summoning a pack of blasters, Elizabeth opened a tear again barely escaping.

"Even if he sees, that promise, I can t keep, 'be good...kiddo' want to become friends? Then don't come back again!" Frisk yelled firing more and more blasters as Elizabeth summoned tears and dodged barely out of the way, though she wouldn't last long "full of determination are you now? I guess my job is going well somehow, if you try to go back the start, there will be no change inside my heart" Frisk continued firing bone attacks and even turning Elizabeth blue trying to get her killed.

"The fight has only just begun the time has come, there s nowhere to run, now you'll feel the endless agony because this is the reality!" Frisk yelled finally landing a bone hit on Elizabeth knocking her back and to the ground "I know I'll put you to an endless sleep..." Frisk said holding a needle ejector in her hand, Elizabeth summoned a tear at the last minute...she heard the needle drop to the ground and the black area fading away.

* * *

She was back in Columbia and spotted Booker who rushed to Elizabeth "are you okay?" he asked helping her up, Elizabeth noticed that she didn't feel hurt anymore...like nothing happened "...strangely yes" she replied, Booker aimed his gun at the girl "Booker wait" Elizabeth said.

"Why?" Booker asked angrily before noticing tears falling down Frisk's face, she placed a hand on the tear unable to pass through it...Elizabeth and Booker went to the other side of the tear and their eyes widened, they spotted a skeleton crying over a small dead child "please kiddo...reset" Sans begged.  
Here Elizabeth finally understood...she could sense a huge time anomaly around the dying little girl, this must be an alternate timeline of some sort..."I need it..." Frisk said catching both Booker's and Elizabeth's attention as she was at their side now, "...I can't help you...I can't open this tear..." Elizabeth said staring at Frisk's sad expression.

"YOU LIE!" Frisk yelled "t-they said that determination is the key...I-I looked through so many timelines...worlds, only you have the determination...you just reset when I kill you..." Frisk continued tears streaming down her face, Elizabeth frowned "...constables and variables..." she said causing Frisk to freeze "right...heh, s-should have guessed..." she said rubbing her eyes.  
She placed her hand back on the tear "I can't let him go...I need him..." Frisk said, Elizabeth was unsure on how to fix this she wanted to help...but how?

"Dear brother...do you think she gets it?" said a familiar female voice, Booker and Elizabeth turned spotting the Lutece twins "why is it that whenever some time...thing is happening, you two show up?" Booker asked, "the man asks why..." the male Lutece said, "when the question is how" the female Lutece finished.  
"Can you help her?" Elizabeth asked knowing the Lutece's were more than what they seemed, "we have already helped the child" the female Lutece declared, "she now must help herself" the male Lutece finished causing Booker to groan "will you just speak properly" he said starting to grow annoyed at their antics.

* * *

"Help...myself..." Frisk said causing Elizabeth and Booker to turn back, "but...my determination is gone..." she said "not gone, lost" the female Lutece said "now found" the male Lutece finished, Frisk finally understood...as she turned to Elizabeth...she still had to finish their battle.

The area became black and white again causing Booker to aim his gun, but Elizabeth grabbed his hand shaking her head, Frisk had this choice...only one of them held determination...'stay good kiddo...', Frisk gave Elizabeth a smile as she summoned a knife you are filled...with DETERMINATION!

* * *

 **Slash!**

Elizabeth's eyes widened as the area went back to normal, hearing sounds of dripping blood and the smiling face of Frisk "thank you..." she whispered as her body slowly faded away..."KID!" Frisk turned her head seeing her young self coughing and starting to wake up...constables...and variables...they would be together forever..."I'm coming Sans" Frisk whispered as her body faded away and the tear closed.

* * *

"Wooooow"  
"okay kiddo's bedtime"  
"Okay..."  
"...you okay Frisk?"  
"...Do you think they know?"  
"Sans..."  
"yeah kiddo?"  
"Do you think...that you and me are happy?"  
"as long as i'm still making puns...and your still a determined kid...then yeah."  
"...I don't regret my choice..."  
"...no more resets?"  
"No more resets..."  
"let's see what you and me are doing then"

* * *

A tear opened up to a still young Frisk and Sans in the Monster village, after telling Tori what happened she was distraught, but promised to love Frisk, even though she had a very close connection with Sans, she also allowed Papyrus close to her too.  
Sadly...Langford said there was no cure for Frisk's...condition, still he had a friend who understood...and Frisk seemed just as determined as before...for now...Sans was happy, Frisk was happy...this was their happy end.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED BIOTALE!**

 **Ugh I had no excuse except that I had Writer's Block.**

 **I'm so glad it's freaking FINISHED!**


	13. BioTale 2 Chap 1

**BioTale 2**

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It's been five years since Sans and Frisk escaped Rapture, Sans was thankful to be on the surface, no more crazy people, no more insane men wanting power. Just him and his girl...Nothing could be better.

"This is Diane Fox with another dreadful news report, another kid has gone missing, making this victim thirty, parents around the world are locking their doors. Monsters are also losing their precious children, who is this person and why are they taking our kids? Hopefully we will find that answer." The TV said, this confused Sans...Is it possible someone survived?

No...only Julie Langford survived...Maybe that Cohen guy too. But she wouldn't kidnap kids and Cohen wasn't the kidnapping type.  
Frisk grabbed Sans' hand shocking him, "Daddy?" She asked her yellow pupilless eyes staring up at him, Sans pulled her close "it's okay kiddo, I'm not losing you again" he said brushing their hair.  
Yes Sans and Frisk still had the Daddy bond connection, at this point he was used to it. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to just check Rapture, make sure no new threat emerged.

"Listen kiddo I'm gonna take a quick teleport okay?" Sans asked as Frisk nodded "good girl, stay here for me" he replied, walking off.

* * *

He still remembered some locations, so teleporting will be easy. He moved through the void and teleported into Andrew Ryan's office.  
Well...Nothing seemed out of place here, another teleport bringing him to where Atlas died. Well there was his skeleton...But no one was around. Well he had a friend who may be able to give him info. He teleported to Fort Frolic and walked into the familiar main room. There was his muse still.

He was amazed, Cohen hasn't said a word...Well maybe some ego stroking will help? "Ya know your a talented man Cohen, you really are..." Sans said, his tone kept straight and serious. Music started to play and then "ah...The comedian returns" Cohen said through the speakers. "Yeah...I wanted to check up on ya" Sans replied, "oh I doubt that, how's the little angel?" Cohen asked, "Frisk is doing fine, how have you been?" Sans asked hoping for some straight info.

Cohen laughed slightly "oh comedian...Are you asking for information? You know that will cost you" he said and Sans sighed "listen, kids on the surface are going missing, I wanna make sure it's not someone in Rapture...Also if ya want, I could take a pic of your amazing work and show it to the people on the surface" Sans said. At first everything was silent then from a poof of smoke there Cohen was on the stairs.

"Comedian...That will please me" Cohen said walking down the stairs, with a camera he took a picture, "I know who you are looking for comedian, someone you hate, someone who caused you harm, who killed everyone in one time" Cohen said causing Sans to sigh.  
"Can ya give me a name?" Sans asked and Cohen laughed slightly "what fun would that be comedian?" He asked "you need to go to the Atlantic Express Depot, there you will find the trains to take you on a long journey, at the end...They will be there." Sans sighed "okay Cohen...Thanks" he said taking the picture and he walked off, walking through the void back home "DADDY!" Frisk yelled with a wide smile.

* * *

Sans smiled back "hey Frisk" he said giving her hair a rustle and frowned "we are gonna need to talk" he said and Frisk frowned "your going back?" They asked and he nodded "I gotta stop the bad guy...I gotta save kids, I wanna keep you safe" he said, Frisk looked away a moment "I can't come?" They asked and Sans shook his head "no sweetie, it's too dangerous" he said.  
"IT'S DANGEROUS FOR YOU TOO!" a loud voice said, Sans turned around seeing Papyrus "hehe, hey bro" he said "DON'T 'HEY BRO' ME"  
Papyrus said angrily, "I AM COMING WITH YOU" he added, Sans frowned "bro...Your not coming" he said "I AM, YOU NEED SOMEONE TO WATCH YOUR BACK, ALSO I WANT TO SAVE KIDS TOO" Papyrus declared posing.

Sans chuckled and sighed "ya know these people aren't gonna be nice" he stated, Papyrus nodded "I KNOW BROTHER, DO NOT WORRY, NO KILLING, WE KNOCK THEM OUT AND LEAVE THEM SLEEPING" he replied with a smile and Sans laughed "yeah...Okay bro, you can come" he said, "GREAT I'LL GO PACK" Papyrus said running upstairs. Sans sighed "your gonna stay with Tori" he said to Frisk who nodded "be safe Daddy" they said sadly and he nodded "I will sweetie, I promise" he said teleporting Frisk to Toriel's house and telling her the info.

Sans gave Frisk one last hug before teleporting back and finding Papyrus ready, "well Rapture, here we come" Sans said as he grabbed Papyrus' arm and teleporting.

* * *

 **Yeah I did not plan for BioTale 2, so I dunno how long this will be but I do have a smart idea.**


	14. Chapter 14

**BioTale  
Chapter 2**

* * *

The bathysphere surfaced as Sans and Papyrus stepped out, the bathysphere's don't go further than the Alantic Express Depot, meaning they had to use the train. Sans walked over to the train booth as Papyrus looked at the train in awe, well the door was locked, so now they were stuck "WOWIE THIS IS A BIG TRAIN" Papyrus said "hello?" A voice said causing Papyrus to look to the door as Sans stepped back slightly "HELLO?" Papyrus said.

"You sane?" The male voice asked behind the door, Papyrus looked to Sans "yeah we're sane" Sans replied "QUITE SANE" Papyrus added, "can you pick up this radio? It will make it easier for us to communicate" The man said as a radio was slipped out from behind the blind window of the train booth, Papyrus picked it up "I WILL KEEP A HOLD OF IT" he said and a image showed up on the radio.  
"Well, look at you two...Bone a fide knights in armor complete with great suits. The name's Augustus Sinclair, guys." he said and Sans smiled "I already like you MUCH better than Fontlas" he said and Papyrus pulled a disgusted face "I WILL IGNORE YOUR TERRIBLE PUN HUMAN FOR YOUR COMPLIMENT OF MY BATTLE BODY" he said.

"Where are the two of you guys going?" Sinclar asked, "uh we dunno, but kids are going missing and a friend told me to come here and go on some 'long journey'" he replied "hmm well, you an' I share an interest in the ol' Fontaine buildin', the very same place you'll find your kids. I think you an' I can do business. Let's take the train to Ryan Amusements." Sinclar stated as he walked out showing no fear to the monsters.

* * *

He walked into the train with Sans and Papyrus following, "I'll work the train" Sinclair said as he pulled a lever, the doors closed and the train began to move forward. After an hour of driving the train, they saw that the door ahead was iced over "darn, the station here's iced over. To reach Fontaine Headquarters, you'll have to clear the way. Now, in order to melt that ice, you'll need a Plasmid like a handfull a' hellfire. We used to sell a fine ol' product called 'Incinerate' in the amusement park up yonder. Go on and find a way in" Sinclair said. Sans and Papyrus headed out and they walked toward Ryan's Amusment park, seeing Andrew Ryan's face made Sans uncomfortable, Frisk felt very guilty for killing him.

Papyrus and Sans walked on, reaching the ticket booth "guess we need a ticket, stay here bro and guard the booth" Sans said and Papyrus gave a salute "I WILL GUARD THIS VERY WELL BROTHER!" he replied as Sans headed off, any splicers he saw he knocked out with ease "ah there you are" Sans said walking over and picking up the ticket "daddy?" The familiar voice caused his eyes to widen and he turned around. No one was there...He checked his surroundings but saw nothing, was Frisk missing him?

Heh...Of course they'd miss him, and he missed them too.

But he had a job to do, he teleported back to his brother and was surprised at the knocked out splicers before they could open the park the radio came to life "hey guys, I had to bunker down near the train booth, we got a new friend joinin' your journey" Sinclair said, Sans and Papyurs looked to each other "is he good?" Sans asked, "oh yes, he's headin' to the same place as you guys, I do have to warn you though" Sinclair said as loud walking approached them causing Papyrus and Sans to turn around.

* * *

"He's not like you two" Sinclair added as Sans' eyelights went out and Papyrus was amazed, "HELLO THERE" Papyrus said in a friendly manner, the big Daddy only made a loud groan in response "that's Delta, he'll help you out with getting the plasmid, since I bet you two can't even inject the stuff" Sinclair said. Sans calmed down after awhile noticing how calm it was "well Delta, welcome to our group" he said inserting the ticket and opening the park.

"WHAT IS DELTA?" Papyrus asked, "he's a Big Daddy bro...They protect the children" Sans replied "you are correct mostly" Sinclair replied, "he's a rare old model, son Alpha Series , I believe. Now, Rapture's full o' scientific wonderments just like him an' if I can sell 'em to the world at my price, well curin' his condition oughta be a cakewalk." he added, "CONDITION?" Papyrus questioned.  
Sans smiled "they used to be people bro, something has to be in the suit to move it" he stated "OH...ARE YOU OKAY DELTA?" Papyrus asked, as sweet as usual and Delta once again groaned back as a response "DO NOT WORRY DELTA, WE WILL HELP YOU AS BEST WE CAN!" Papyrus declared.

"Now buyin' Incinerate's gonna cost ADAM, it's a sorta genetic goo that lets you rewrite whatever God gave you. The Little Sisters carry the stuff, as you may recall, so you'll need to locate one. I heard whisperin' near the El Dorado Lounge. Have a look." Sinclair stated "okay lets head over there" Sans said, they knocked out more splicers but Delta didn't seem to notice they were avoiding killing as he killed the splicers "DELTA, YOU CAN'T JUST KILL PEOPLE, EVEN IF THEY ARE INSANE" Papyrus scolded "bro...We can't stop him" Sans said. Papyrus sighed "WELL HE'S GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN AND WHO BETTER TO TEACH HIM THAN THE GREAT PAPYRUS" he declared posing.

* * *

The two arrived at the El Dorado Lounge and the skeletons were shocked there was a monster child, more so a bunny monster with bright yellow pupilless eyes like Frisk. "THAT'S MISS BUNNY'S DAUGHTER" Papyrus said about to walk up to her before Delta pulled him back with one hand and pointed to the Big Daddy. "Ah great" Sans said "WHAT?" Papyrus asked looking to Sans, "in order to save her bro that Big Daddy needs to die" Sans explained and Papyrus gasped "BUT..." He said "look bro we don't gotta, we can let Delta do it" he said.

Papyrus sighed "I GUESS WE HAVE NO CHOICE..." he said dejected, the two stepped back and watched Delta fight the Big Daddy. Soon Delta won and Papyrus teared slightly he put his hands together in a sort of prayer, Sans followed suit since there was no dust to spread or ground to bury the body, praying that they find peace and good rest was the best they could do. Delta approached the crying bunny monster and instantly the young child reached up to Delta as he placed her on their back. "LILLY ARE YOU OK-" Papyrus said before Delta roared slightly and Papyrus stepped back "uh Sinclair, Delta isn't happy with us" Sans said, "don't worry boys, Delta is just protective, it's in a Big Daddy's nature to protect the little ones" Sinclair replied "well I don't think he wants us around" Sans stated.

"Well you guys should split up then Delta will protect the little one" Sinclair responded, Sans was unsure, he was worried about Lilly just like Papyrus was "okay...Come on bro" Sans said pulling on Papyrus' arm and leading him out of the lounge. "WHAT NOW?" Papyrus asked, "I need you to stay here, guard this area, I'll check ahead" Sans replied, Papyrus nodded "OKAY BROTHER" he replied. Sans headed downstairs and toward a door, noticing it was locked, he summoned his blaster as it shot through the door and he walked through it.

* * *

Soon he found himself in what he would call propaganda, Ryan animatronics speaking his bullshit, he ignored it with ease, continuing on his way "daddy?" Sans spun around and...It was Frisk. "Kiddo? How did you get here?" Sans asked shocked, Frisk ran away from Sans "WAIT!" Sans yelled chasing after them, they crawled quickly down a vent "FRISK!" Sans yelled "I am the legendary fart master" he said using their code word.

* * *

They didn't resurface...How?

How did Frisk get down here?

* * *

 **BOI this is a long one.**

 **Also introducing Delta, who unlike Jack I kept in as a third character.**


End file.
